


Armoured Dragon: Allure

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harems, Jaune Trying Not to Drool, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22834219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Pyrrha confronts Yang about her crush on Jaune.  They decide to confess at the same time.Armoured Dragon:  Arkos, Dragonslayer, HeliosPre-Fall
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Yang Xiao Long, Pyrrha Nikos/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 12





	Armoured Dragon: Allure

Jaune: *sits in the cafeteria*

Yang: *wraps her arms around him*

Jaune: *eyes wide with shock*

Yang: Hey, Jaune.

Jaune: Y... ang?..

Yang: . . .

Jaune: Can I help you?

Yang: No. *let's go*

* * *

Jaune: *studying in the library*

Yang: *sits down beside him*

Jaune: Hey.

Yang: Sup?

Jaune: *tilts his textbook towards her*

Yang: Nice.

Jaune: Uh, yeah...

* * *

Pyrrha: *walks up alongside Yang in the corridors*

Yang: Uh, hey Pyr.

Pyrrha: Lovely to see you. Might we have a word?

Yang (nervously): Uh, sure?

Pyrrha: Would you care to accompany me for coffee in Vale?

Yang: Uh... sure...

* * *

Pyrrha: So, I'd to talk about your feelings for my partner.

Yang: *looks about nervously*

Pyrrha: Aside glances, flushed face, smiling simply in his presence, making any excuse to be with him. It is clear to me that we have a common affliction.

Yang: Jaunitis?

Pyrrha (smiling): I suppose. And I just wanted to tell you that you have my full support.

Yang: Wait, wait, wait...

Pyrrha: Yes?

Yang: You're totally into him, just like I am.

Pyrrha: I am. Luckily for me, I have a wonderful excuse to spend time with him.

Yang: Shouldn't you... I don't know... try and stop me or something?

Pyrrha: I have no animosity towards you. In true, you have shown far more courage than I have... Sadly, that is not exactly my strong suit...

Yang: I mean, seriously? You are kick-ass and absolutely gorgeous? What do you have to be afraid of?

Pyrrha: She in glass houses.

Yang: What?

Pyrrha: You have yet to make your move, yourself.

Yang: Looks about nervously.

Yang: *hangs her head before looking Pyrrha back in her eyes*

Yang: Have you seen the way he looks at Weiss?

Pyrrha: . . .

Pyrrha: Yes, but...

Yang: But...

Pyrrha: Weiss is hardly the only girl he has eyes for.

Yang: huh?

Pyrrha: *giggles*

Pyrrha: Oh, he has quite the wandering eye.

Yang: *stares at her*

Pyrrha: Including you... and if... of course... myself... as well...

Yang: Wait-wait-wait. You're saying I have a chance?!

Pyrrha: Your ferocious beauty certainly has a place in his heart.

Yang: If we have a chance, why don't we?..

Pyrrha: *looks about nervously*

Pyrrha: I... I... I wish... for his happiness...

Pyrrha: *nervously figits*

Yang: Why aren't we fighting back?

Pyrrha: Fighting I could handle. It seems to be the only thing I am truly good at...

Yang: Then why don't we fight him? Wait, shit, I was trying to be girly.

Pyrrha: You could always try that. He does seem to have a penchant for dresses and heels.

Yang: Alright, but you have to come with me.

Pyrrha: *staring into space dreamily for a moment*

Pyrrha: I'm sorry, what?

Yang: You heard me. I'll need your help.

Pyrrha: While... I... genuinely... wish the best for you...

Yang: You don't get it.

Pyrrha: I'm sorry... but apparently not...

Yang: We're both going to make our play at the same time.

Pyrrha: He'll be... awestruck?..

Yang: And have to make a decision!

Pyrrha: *looks down nervously*

Yang: Trust me. we've got this... Just what kind of dress to you think I should go for? Girly like Weiss, Hot Topic like you, or slut.

Pyrrha: Whatever you are most comfortable in.

Yang: I'll wear whatever he wants me to, at this point.

Pyrrha: If I might make a suggestion.

Yang: You might?

Pyrrha: If you are so bold, dangerously short skirt with thigh-highs under your boots.

Yang: Shit, I can see him staring at me now.

Yang: *shivers*

* * *

Yang (texting): Hey, Ladykiller? Meet us by the fountain, k?

Jaune: Huh? Sure. omw

* * *

Jaune walked up to the fountain, and had to struggle to not openly stare. Pyrrha was dressed in her armour, which already took a lot of his concentration to not oggle, but now Yang?.. Okay, most of her outfit was her usual combat outside, but the knee socks were replaced with thigh-highs, and her shorts replaced with a skirt that barely covered her crotch.

Jaune (internally): They're your friends. You can do this. Think unsexy thoughts. Think unsexy thoughts.

Jaune: Oh, good god, look at their thighs.

Jaune: *covers his mouth*

Yang: Jackpot! Look at us all you want.

Jaune: *stares*

Yang: So, here's the thing.

Pyrrha (nervously): I'm sorry.

Yang: We're tired of sitting on the sidelines while you flirt with the ice princess.

Jaune (staring): Huh?

Pyrrha: I'm sorry.

Yang: It seems she's been in love with you since you first met.

Pyrrha (blushing): I'm sorry.

Yang: For me, I really don't know. Like, maybe the Emerald Forest or something.

Pyrrha (shyly): I'm sorry.

Yang: Like I said, we're tired of sitting this out, so you've got to do one of two things, you listening?

Jaune: *wipes his drool*

Jaune: Listening.

Yang: You either take us, or tell us no.

Pyrrha (apologetically): I'm sorry.

Yang: Either way, give it to us straight.

Jaune: Take you.

Yang: *brilliant smile*

Jaune: Wait... both of you?..

Yang: Shit, it worked. I don't know what I thought would happen.

Pyrrha (to Yang): Sorry.

Yang: But now what do we do?

Pyrrha (to Yang and Jaune): Sorry.

Jaune: Sorry for drooling. One of you was hard enough to resist.

Yang: Wait, what, you've been trying to resist us?

Jaune : You are... like... the only friends I've ever had...

Yang: That's... shit...

Pyrrha (to Jaune): I'm sorry.

Jaune: Pyrrha?

Pyrrha: I'm sorry.

Jaune: I don't know why you're apologizing. You didn't have any friends, either.

Yang: Wait, what?

Jaune: *looks at her questioningly*

Yang: You understood that?

Jaune: Under... what?..

Yang: You apparently speaking Pyrrha's apologies... which... you're teammates... so shouldn't be surprising...

Pyrrha: I do have a tendancy to apologize... too much...

Jaune: Who said it was too much?

Pyrrha: *nervously averts her gaze*

*awkward silence*

Yang: I guess I have to be the one to do this. What the hell are we doing to do?

Jaune: Acting like I have any idea what to do?

Pyrrha: Let's just say yes.

Jaune and Yang: To what?

Pyrrha: To Jaune. He said yes.

Yang: Wait, what?

Pyrrha: *blushes, looking around*

Pyrrha: He said yes, I think we should as well.

Pyrrha: *looks Jaune in the eyes*

Pyrrha: You can stare at us all you want.

Yang: Wait, what?

Pyrrha: You cannot wear that and pretend it was not to catch his eye.

Yang: Okay, yeah.

Pyrrha: I'm sorry, but we've won. We need to accept it.

Yang: Wait, wait, wait...

Pyrrha (brilliant smile): We won.

Yang: But?

Yang (looks at Jaune): What do you think?

Jaune: My mind is stuck between Hot Damn, and trying not to drool.

Pyrrha: *giggles*

Yang: Yangin'. So, what do we do, now?

Pyrrha: I'm sorry, but I don't think that's our choice to make.

Pyrrha: *nervously looks around*

Yang: You are a hell of a lot more perverted than I thought you were.

Pyrrha: Why, thank you.

Yang: So, Ladykiller, what do you want to do?

Jaune: Find someplace to sit down.

Yang: Yeah?

Jaune: Relax.

Yang: Yeah?

Jaune: Wrap my arms around you.

Yang (giddily): Yeah?

Jaune: And rub your thighs.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my RWBY Dialogues tumblog, (kind of, accidentally queue it to my main blog, but yeah, [link](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/190949860655/armoured-dragon-allure))


End file.
